


Angel feather

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Christmas, Christmas gift, Chuck is God, Feather, Fluff, Gen, Winged Castiel, Wings, castiel get his wings back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Chuck has a very special Christmas gift for Castiel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Without Beta. Hope there aren't so many mistakes.

“Look, there is a gift left”; Sam said, pointing to the Christmas tree. A small gift rested on the floor under the tree. It just had the size of a bar of chocolate and was wrapped into green and red paper.  
Dean crawled under the tree to get it up. He flipped it in his hand and took notice of a small pendant of paper.  
“Where is it from?”; Cas asked. The angel was sitting at the table, his hands wrapped around a mug of mulled whine.  
“Oh”, Dean murmured while reading the pendant.  
“To Cas, from Dad”, he said, carrying the small package to the table to hand it over to Cas.  
The angel looked irritated and surprised to the brothers, weighing the gift in his hand. It was light, maybe as heavy as a few sheets of writing paper.  
“Come on, man. Open it”, Sam said curiously. The two brother sat down at the table as well, watching how Cas slowly and carefully unwrap the gift. A small piece of paper slipped out of the gift and fell on the table. The second part was a thin envelope covered with Enochian words drawn in silver and gold.  
Cas put down the envelop and grabbed the piece of paper, unfolding it with shaking fingers.  
It was a small letter, better said a small note.

Dear Castiel  
Maybe the only way I know to make up for everything.  
Merry Christmas, Son.  
Dad

After reading it for himself, Cas read it aloud.  
“It's strange... although you can formal say he is my 'Dad'”, Cas said slowly, staring on the small paper, “Calling him 'dad'... that confuses me. I always saw him more as a creator. We weren't as important as the archangels, God's favorites...”  
“You are wrong, Castiel”, a sudden voice echoed through the room and when the boys turned around, they saw Chuck sitting on a chair next to a bookshelf.  
“Wrong with what, my Lord?”; Castiel asked, avoiding Chucks gaze.  
After all that happened, he still felt a bit obedient next to the One, who normally wasn't called Chuck, but God.  
Chuck chuckled amused and got up.  
“Don't be that stiff, Castiel. Yeah, I am God, but mostly I don't like this subservient behavior.”  
He slowly walked over to Cas and when he stood in front of him, he rested a hand on the shoulder of the angel.  
“Possibly, the archangels are my most powerful creation. But this favorites-thing seems to be a wrong biblical translation.”  
He softly squeezed Cas shoulder, then nodded to the gift on the table.  
“I haven't a weakness for the perfect but for the true things.”  
He smiled mildly. Then he moved to the edge on the table next to Cas and sat down on the counter.  
“And now. Get it open.”

Cas took a deep breath and opened one glued side of the envelope, carefully not to damage what ever was inside. When half of the gift was open a sudden shiver ran down his spine and he felt an electric prickling all over his skin.  
His fingers slid into the wrapping and he slowly pulled the inside out.  
A wonderful feather unfurled in Cas hand, dark black like a starless night sky. It rested in Cas hand, swaying a bit, as if it was caught by a soft wind.  
Cas stared on the feather and Dean stared to Cas.  
“A feather?”, he asked, breaking the silence. He always found feathers of birds around the bunker and never thought of them as a Christmas gift.  
“Not just a feather, Dean”; Chuck explained with a funeral voice. “I took a feather of every angel I created, storing it in a secret place of heaven.”  
“That means, this is Cas' feather?” Dean looked to Cas, who was stroking the feather in his hand softly, not able to realize what a precious he was holding. The feather was still swaying and Dean had the feeling the pitch black had changed. A light silvery shine twinkled at the edges.  
“Will it really work?”, Cas suddenly asked, his voice husky. Tears were dwelling in his eyes as he saw Chuck nodding.  
Without a word, Cas got up and run out of the Bunker.

“Cas? Buddy... What....wait?” Dean and Sam got up, following their friend as quickly as they could.  
They found the angel outside the building standing in the snow. He smiled full of anticipation.  
“Dean, can you hold it for me. Just a minute”; he asked, handing the feather over to Dean. The hunter touched it as if it was a rare egg. The feather was vibrating in his hands, sending jolts through his fingertips.  
Cas started to undress himself until he stood completely naked in the snow. Dean stared at the angel, wondering if he went crazy, but he said nothing.  
Dean had the feeling that something was going to happen and when he saw Cas' smiling like he never had smiled before, the hunter suddenly realized it.  
This feather was kind of a genetic blueprint of Cas' wings. A code of his celestial wavelength.  
When Cas had folded his clothes neatly, he came over to Dean demanding the feather.  
“You should go a few steps a away... this might be a little sublime”, Cas said. He took the feather and also went a few steps further down the road.  
“You are the first and possibly the last humans to see the recreation of an angel. I warn you, it might be a little creepy.” Chuck had sat down on a small wall, observing Cas proudly.  
“Chuck?”  
“Hm, Dean?”  
Chuck looked up to Dean who was standing next to him.  
“Who was your favorite, if not Lucifer?”  
“Thought, it is obvious...” His gaze wandered back to Castiel.  
The angel raised the feather and pressed it against his chest. A blazing white light shot out of the feather, surrounding Cas like a cocoon. Shadows were moving inside the blinding white and after a few seconds the light dimmed. Still bright enough to let the surrounding look like covered in daylight.  
Cas was kneeling on the ground, shivering. His hands pressed against the ground. Wings starting to grow out of his back, right between the shoulder blades. First they were just small bones. Looking like the gnawed up wing of a chicken. The more they grew, the more feathers appeared. Big feather, black, luminescent. Silver sparkled traversing the feathering. It looked like they were a canvas, where the night sky was painted on.  
They grew bigger and bigger and when Cas flapped them, a gust of wind swept across the boys and nearly made them fall down.  
Dean and Sam stood there open mouth. Since now, they had seen shadows of his wings. Already impressive. The had seen the marks of dead angel's, but real angel wings were astonishing.  
Cas stood there, his wings spread wide, the feathers were rustling and humming silently. The angel had closed his eyes, a peaceful smile on his face. Then he was gone.  
“Think, we won't see him the next days”, Sam smiled.


End file.
